Unspoken Thoughts
by CheekyPants2002
Summary: Alya starts having feelings for Adrien but keeps it to herself knowing how her best friend feels about him. But a fight breaks out between them, putting their friendship on the line. Alya decides to ask Adrien out on a date. Will he say yes? Meanwhile, Marinette talks to Chat Noir about her problems. Then, they start to fall for each other. Will he reveal his identity?
1. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

 **Hi! This is my first fanfic so I'm sorry if it isn't the best. :) I might post a second chapter depending on the reviews and/or follows. Enjoy :)**

Hearing Marinette ramble on about the blonde beauty almost everyday, Alya couldn't help but think about Adrien more often. Now, whenever she looked at him, she didn't feel the same way she did a week ago. But she kept her feelings to herself, unsure of what they meant. It had started when she was talking casually to Adrien about Physics; she noticed the way the sunlight reflected off his smooth skin, accentuating his emerald green eyes and his golden hair...

"Alya?"

"Hmm, sorry, what?" Alya shook her head as she realised that she was lost in her thoughts once again. Marinette gave her friend a puzzled look. _She's been distracted a lot these days .._

"I was asking for your opinion on my new design." Marinette held up her sketch pad, a casual knee length fuchsia coloured dress filled the page.

"Uhh yeah! It looks great!" Alya replied nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. This earned her yet another puzzled look. Alya's cell phone rang, interrupting the awkward silence between them. "Hi, mum! Oh. Sorry...Yes, I'll be home right away." Alya stuffed her phone on her bag, packing her books away. "That was my mum. Apparently, I was meant to be home 15 minutes ago."

Marinette nodded, walking her to the door. After she left Marinette walked up the stairs to her room in a daze. _What was going on with her?_

Marinette just about let her eyelids fall when she heard a familiar knocking on her back window. This came as a shock and she toppled off her chair onto the floor, meeting the carpet with a thud.

"Whoops! Sorry, Princess. Didn't mean to scare you..are you okay?" A sheepish grin spread across Chat Noir's face as he opened the window and closed it behind him. Marinette closed her eyes and sighed, staying on the floor until she felt Chat's eyes wander over her splayed body.

"Oh! No it's fine. I'm alright, really."

Chat extended a hand and she took it reluctantly.

"Chat, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I missed my Princess." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I mean at this time of night." She said with a lopsided smile. He looked up at the clock up on the wall. Its hands showed that it was already 11:30 at night. He hadn't realised that it was this late at night.

It still felt like the middle of the day to him. "Oh, um, I, ah, couldn't sleep.." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. "And I just felt a little lonely." His thoughts wandered back to his mansion. Big, empty (most of the time) and cold. It wasn't nearly as warm and welcoming as Marinette's home. She saw the hurt in his eyes and came to sit by him on her bed. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He sat up straight. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about his boring civilian life. "Don't worry, kitty. You can always come here. I'd love to talk about anything anytime." He looked into her ocean blue eyes, surprised at the sincerity in her voice. He put his arms around her shoulders. At first she froze but slowly melted into the hug, wrapping her arms around his torso resting her face against his shoulder. He was so warm and welcoming, something she hasn't realised as Ladybug when they were battling akumas.

After talking for hours, she eventually fell asleep against Chat's chest, which was his signal that it was time to go. As he sat on the window sill, he looked at her relaxed silhouette. How had he not noticed the sweet, kind girl sitting behind him everyday? He contemplated the thought that he was falling for the shy girl in his class. He shut the window quietly and ran through the night.

Adrien's head snapped up as Marinette rushed through the door, explaining to the teacher, yet again, why she was late. "Miss I'm so sorry! I had a delivery that took longer than I thought-"

"Don't worry, Marinette. It's alright just take your seat." Marinette's teacher smiled.

Marinette tried not to look at Adrien as she rushed past him. As she gently put down her bags and took out her books, she noticed Alya staring at Adrien.

"Is everything okay..?" She whispered to her friend as she reached out.

"Y-yes of course! Why wouldn't it be?" Alya said with a nervous laugh, blushing and and shaking her head. Usually Marinette was the one staring and getting flustered. Marinette shifted her body to look at the board with an eyebrow raised.

The rest of school went by fairly quickly, all these thoughts and feelings running through her mind. The bell rang and everyone started packing away their things. Alya was rushing, quickly stuffing her books into her bag, and walked straight out the door. Marinette stared after her, confusion and a little bit of hurt filling her. Alya _always_ walked home with Marinette. There was definitely something she was hiding and Marinette was not going to stop until she found out exactly what that was.


	2. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 2

**Author's note**

 **So I've decided to carry on this story a little bit and post another chapter! Please feel free to review, PM me, follow and favourite. I'd love to hear from you guys**

"Tikki! What's going on with her?" Marinette sighed as she laid down on her bed and stared up through skylight above her. Stars filled the sky with constellations and twinkled whenever she looked at them.

The fluffy pink and black kwami emerged from Marinette's bag and hovered in front of her face. "I'm not sure Marinette, but maybe you should just wait for her to tell you on her own." Marinette scrunched her face and sat up restlessly, startling the creature. "But Tikki, if there's something going on with her, shouldn't I know about it? I mean, I'm her _best friend."_ Tikki opened her mouth to reply when Chat Noir gently landed in Marinette's terrace. Tikki quickly hid back in one of Marinette's open drawers. Marinette got up to unlatch the window and let the black cat in.

"Miss me, Princess?" Chat Noir said cheekily as he landed on her bedroom floor.

"Haha...You wish.." Marinette replied halfheartedly.

Sensing something was wrong, Chat didn't hesitate to find out what. "Princess, is something bothering you?"

"No, no I'm fine" Marinette replied a bit too quickly. Chat raised an eyebrow and suddenly she couldn't keep it in anymore. "My best friend at school has been acting weird these past few days and I think she's hiding something from me and I really want to find out what because she my best friend and I tell her _everything_ and she tells me _everything_ and I want to help her through whatever is going on with her but she won't tell me what's bothering her and I don't know why." Marinette said in a ramble, leaving Chat to keep up with the high speed speaking.

He stood there with a passive face until he finally said "so your best friend is hiding something from you and you want to know what it is?"

"Yes! Absolutely and it's _killing_ me.."

Chat gave her a weird look and they talked until his ring beeped, warning them of the time they had left. He ran silently across the rooftops until he landed on his own. He quickly untransformed and collapsed on his bed.

Now it was Adrien's turn to be confused. "Plagg, Alya and Marinette have never kept anything from each other. Every time I look at those two, they're either laughing or just chatting like two friends would." Adrien had absolutely no idea that this whole thing was about him. Plagg flew in from of him, stuffing cheese into his mouth. "You humans are so weird. All this drama and gossip is just a waste of time. Do you have anymore Mozzarella? That stuff is _good._ " Adrien rolled his eyes and walked towards the fridge. "You only think it's a waste of time because all you have in your life is cheese."

Handing Plagg some more Mozzarella, Plagg replied, "not true! I have you." sending Adrien a kiss while stuffing cheese into his mouth.

"Har har. _Very funny."_ Adrien sank back down into his bed and waited for the sun to rise. He awoke to his alarm clock and reached out a hand to silence it. His blonde hair was in mess, bits of hair in every direction. Sleep was still in his eyes as he got up to shower and brush his teeth. Still sleepy, his shoulders were slumped and he yawned every few minutes. He enjoyed visiting his Princess most nights, but it took a lot out of him. Especially when we had photoshoots so early in the morning. Adrien grabbed his bag and headed for the door. He had yet another photoshoot at 7:00 and it was only 6:30 in the morning.

Marinette was early for once, sitting at her desk and drawing in her sketchbook, adding flowers and patterns to the pink dress. Alya arrived just as the bell rang and plonked herself on her seat. Seeing the dark circles under her eyes, she too probably had a late night. The students got through 3 periods of school when they heard a scream. Both Marinette and Adrien looked up. He was _paw_ sitive that an akuma was nearby. Marinette was searching frantically for an excuse when she fake sneezed. "Uh Miss? Can I please go to the bathroom?" With a nod, she grabbed her bag and transformed as soon as she was out of sight. "Tikki! Transform me!" Her body was covered pink and black spotted spandex, a small yoyo positioned at her hip. She ran out of the school grounds to find yet another akuma. "I am Dark Touch! And you will all become my slaves!" She rolled her eyes at how cliché it all was. _Dark Touch? Really?_ A dark purple-ish material concealed his entire body only leaving his eyes uncovered. She looked to her left and saw Alya hiding behind a bush filming the action, as always. _Looks like her feelings for Ladybug hasn't changed._ Marinette searched for where the black butterfly could be hiding when Chat Noir landed beside her.

"My Lady! I'm so _furry_ sorry if I kept you waiting."

She laughed to herself at the pun. "Not at all kitty cat. You were just on time." Together they fought Dark Touch dodging the spheres of darkness he sent out. "There! It's in his ring!" Ladybug shouted to her partner. Chat nodded. "Lucky charm!" she cried. Some springy shoes landing into her hands. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Then, she had an idea. She quickly put them on and jumped high in the air, flipping over the akuma, narrowly missing his purple ball of darkness. As Dark Touch raised his hand, Chat ran in from behind, jumped and slipped the ring off his finger, crushing it in his hand. A purple butterfly flew out and Ladybug cleansed it, freeing it from the evil it possessed. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She threw the shoes up in the air, a bright light washing over the area. She fist bumped her partner, having accomplished another mission. Her earrings beeped and she gave Chat an apologetic smile and swung away. He missed his lady. Akumas were getting rarer and rarer these days.

Alya woke up early the next morning. The sun shining in her eyes through her curtains. She couldn't help but feel like she was falling for Adrien. After all, he is good looking, smart and kind. _Everybody_ knew that. But knowing how her best friend felt about him, she tried to push those thoughts away. She tried to ignore them but they just kept coming back, whenever she went to school or saw him on the weekends. Eventually they couldn't be ignored. She lay down on the lime green sheets on her bed, smoothing any crinkles she made. She _couldn't_ tell Marinette about this. But she knew that she suspected something was going on. She kept thinking about it, until she knew that she couldn't keep her feelings to herself anymore.

 **Author's note:**

 **So, this chapter was one of the less exciting ones and I still would like to remind you guys that I'm new to fanfiction and that this is my first story :) I have already written Chapter 3 and** ** _trust me,_** **that one is where all the drama starts...**

 **Until next time-**

 **Cheeky :)**


	3. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning: There's a kiss in this chapter :)**

 **I don't know if Adrien's feelings for Marinette grew too fast? Hope you enjoy! Feel free to review, favourite, follow and PM me!**

Precisely at 3:15, the school bell rang and Marinette really couldn't take it anymore. She turned to face Alya. "You and me. We need to talk. _Now._ " Things grew tense as Marinette half dragged, half walked Alya out the door. Once they reached a quiet enough area to talk, Marinette let go of her friend's hand and turned to look at her, arms crossed. "Spill."

Alya felt beads of sweat form on the back of her neck and roll down her back. "T-there's nothing to say.." She laughed slightly. Marinette was suspicious. _There definitely was something going on but if she doesn't want to talk about it, there must be reason...right?_ This time, Marinette let it go but if she didn't want to say anything now, maybe she might change her mind later? "Hey. Wanna come over tomorrow?"

Alya had to act normal. She had never turned down Marinette unless she was busy and they'd always made time for each other. "S-sure!"

That night, Marinette grew anxious. "Tikki! What do I do? What do I say? I mean, how do I get her to talk?"

The kwami flew onto Marinette's shoulder and sat there. "Like I said, just let her tell you on her own. If she wants to tell you, I'm sure she will." Tikki said with a reassuring smile.

"But that's just it! What if she doesn't want to tell me? Tikki, we've never kept _anything_ from each other before."

Tikki stared at her with wide eyes.

"Well apart from me being Ladybug but that's different and you know it!" The kwami stared at her, unsure of how to reply. Eventually she said "I'm sure everything will be alright." To be honest, Marinette wasn't sure herself.

Adrien couldn't ignore his newfound feelings for Marinette. She used to be a classmate that sat behind him. He'd been visiting her almost every night for nearly 2 weeks now. He saw her light freckles dusted across her nose like stars, her ocean blue eyes he always got lost and often drowned in, the secret stares he would send her while she wasn't looking. While he hoped she wouldn't notice, Nino did. He carefully nudged his friend. "Dude...Do you have a thing for Marinette? You've been staring at her for like five minutes."

Adrien quickly sat up straight and looked around, hoping no one had heard. "Well maybe, but I _have not_ been staring at her for five minutes!" His friend laughed.

"Whatever you say, man." And threw his hands up in defeat. _Maybe really he had been falling for his princess._

As everyone exited the classroom for lunch, Alya approached Marinette sitting by a tree and caught her once again staring at Adrien. Eyes blue and wide, she made it _very_ obvious.

"Why don't you just ask him out?"

Marinette startled and looked at her best friend. This wasn't really a topic they'd discussed very often. Alya usually just listened to Marinette fangirl and talk about her perfect he was. Alya couldn't deny it.

"Uhh well, I don't know if I'm ready."

 _Ready? Two years Marinette had liked him. Two years!_ Alya sat down on the grass beside Marinette and leaned on the tree behind her.

"Well you've liked him for a long time now. Maybe it's time to try something new?"

"To be honest, I don't think I can."

Alya started to feel angry. This is how it had been for two years. Marinette crushing in the blonde boy, talking about how he was amazing but didn't want to ask him out. Never wanted to take the next step. She'd try to talk to him but most of the time, would get pushed out of the way by Chloe. Alya couldn't deny that that wasn't fair, but Marinette had never actually _try_ to talk to him. Like ask him to lunch and actually _talk._ She would get mad when other girls try to ask him out but couldn't do it herself. Usually, Alya felt sorry for the blue haired girl, but today it made her angry. "What do you mean you _can't?_ You talk to Nino and Kim just _fine._ "

Marinette was still staring at Adrien when she said "he's different."

 _What?! Different? I can talk to him normally! Why can't she?!_

Alya was even more furious and started to regret the words almost as soon and they left her lips. "Well maybe, it's _you_ that's different. You know what? If you don't ask Adrien out, maybe I will."

Marinette laughed a bit. _Was she serious?_

Alya's blank expression indicated that she was. Marinette refused to believe it. "What? But you've never _liked_ Adrien."

"Maybe I _have_ and you were just too busy to notice."

Marinette was hurt by her words.

"You were too busy talking about Adrien that you never noticed how I felt!"

Marinette was no longer hurt, but confused.

She had never _once_ told her that she had feelings for Adrien. _Was this why she was acting different?_ Marinette was still lost for words when Alya said "Actually, I'll ask him now." Hurt flashed in and out of Marinette's eyes. "But you know how I feel…"

"You never tried to ask him out!"

And with that, Alya turned and walked towards Adrien. Marinette couldn't believe her eyes. Was she really going to ask him out? No. She wouldn't. She knew how Marinette felt about him. She more than knew. It was all Marinette talked about. She had posters, pictures. She even had his schedule up on her wall! She didn't believe that Alya would do something like this. Yet there she was. Walking up to the boy her best friend loved, and asking him out on a date.

Marinette looked at Alya talking to Adrien. _If she likes him, how does she talk to him without stuttering?_ This was something Marinette had trouble with. She was just about to pack her things up and leave when she saw Adrien _smile. Did he just say yes?_ She only had time for her eyes to turn glassy before she turned and ran.

Adrien looked up to see a girl with glasses stand before him.

"Hey Alya!" He smiled and she started blushing.

"Hi! I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to grab lunch? Maybe tomorrow?"

He felt both himself and Nino stiffen beside him. _Was Alya asking me out on a date? I_

 _never knew she was interested…_

"Umm sorry, but I like somebody else."

He smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh! Haha okay! No problem!"

Alya pivoted on her heel and quickly walked away.

 _I hope I didn't hurt her feelings._

He looked at the frozen blue eyed girl a few metres away and maybe if he wasn't paying attention he wouldn't have seen the tear fall down her face as she ran.

Marinette wasn't in class for the rest of the day and saw Alya freeze behind him. _Did she know something?_ Adrien himself started to be concerned as he still didn't know how he felt about the girl. _Is she okay?_ As soon as he reached home, he held Plagg in his hands and looked at him.

"I think it's time to visit Princess."

"Hmm, only for a piece of cheese…"

Adrien sighed as he quickly grabbed some from the fridge and transformed. He ran across the rooftops as fast as he could to avoid being seen by civilians until he reached Marinette's red-peach coloured roof. As he approached, he heard sobbing and muffled talking.

"I don't know how she could do something like this Tikki! She _knows_ how I feel."

Chat gently knocked on the window as she quickly wiped her face and let him in. "Princess? Are you okay?" He said as gently as he could when suddenly she wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Oh Kitty...This is the worst day of my life."

Feeling how much she was hurt, he hugged her tighter, pulling his body towards hers until there was no room left between them. What felt like minutes passed while she silently cried into his shoulder until he said "do you want to talk about it?" She nodded and they sat down on the bed. Between sobs she managed to get out "my best friend asked out my crush…" and once again fresh tears rolled down her face as he put an arm around her. _Did she just say crush?_ His green eyes opened wide as everything started to make sense. Why she always stuttered and blushed whenever she talked to him. He finally understood why she was so nervous around Adrien, but so confident around Chat. He squeezed her shoulder as he realised that all this…was about him. This made his feelings for her grow even more, now knowing how she felt about him.

"Princess...I…" He wanted to tell her right then that he said no, that he had feelings for someone else...for _her..._ but he couldn't and that was the hardest thing about it all.

Seeing the hurt in her eyes, he said something he _never_ thought he'd say.

"Princess? May I kiss you?"

She looked up at him with shiny eyes.

"B-but I thought you liked L-ladybug"

"That's right, but that doesn't mean I don't have like you too.."

For Marinette, that was enough for her. She heard the sincerity in his voice, how much his feelings showed through his eyes and she pressed her mouth to his. She threw her hands around his neck while his wrapped around her waist. A million thoughts were running through his head right now. Ones like " _I'm kissing Marinette." The shy, sweet girl behind me in class..._ He hugged her closer and her hands entangled themselves in his hair. _I'm kissing Chat. The sarcastic, kind cat I fight with day to day..._ Suddenly all her problems melted away and Adrien didn't really matter anymore. She broke the kiss and rested her against his. He stared into her blue eyes, getting lost in them once again. They stayed like that for a few minutes until he broke the silence. "If you're my princess, does that mean I'm your prince?" She giggled, nodded and kissed him again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **I have written Chapter 4 :)**


	4. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey guys! So I'm going somewhere for a couple of days, so I'm not sure if I can post until then. Here's Chapter 4. Enjoy :)**

He had to tell Ladybug. Adrien can't help but feel like he'd betrayed his lady. Sure, she had never reciprocated his feelings for her but ever since they started fighting side by side to save Paris, he had given his heart to her. But what about his Princess? _They are similar in some ways_ he thought. How confident they can be, how they would always stand up for what they think is right. How their blue eyes would sparkle whenever the sun shone on them…"Adrien….? You're daydreaming again…" He mentally hit himself as he sighed and sank his head deeper into his pillows. He wrapped the cushions around his face and groaned. _How could I feel so strongly about two women?_ The kiss from Marinette replayed through his mind constantly. She had tasted like cinnamon and sugar….but his _lady!_ Adrien had been in love with Ladybug ever since he met her but she was so adamant that they shouldn't reveal their identities. And he respected that, even though he really wanted to know who she was. Today was Saturday, which meant that he wouldn't see Marinette until Monday unless…. _unless…_ he thought maybe he could visit her tonight? "I know you're thinking about her." Plagg said crossing his tiny little arms.

"Uhh..who?"

"Marinette."

"H-how?"

"You've got that look on your face."

"What look…?"

"The look you get whenever you see Ladybug. She's in your class right? Why don't you just talk to her then?"

Adrien thought about this for a little while. He never thought he could love anyone as much as his lady but everything changed when he found out how Marinette felt about him. _She's adorable…_ he felt a grin spread across his face. "Yeah. Maybe I will."

"I kissed Chat...Tikki! I kissed Chat!" Marinette almost yelled. She had kissed the punny, sarcastic black cat last night. "What about Adrien? Tikki, I can't just forget about him…"

Tikki rolled her eyes. "You don't have to forget about him, you can just be friends."

Marinette scrunched up her face and sighed. _Ladybug_ never had feelings for Chat, so why did Marinette? All these feelings really confused Marinette as she closed her eyes and let her mind wander.

"Marinette! It's time to get up you'll be late for school!"

She forced her eyes open and groaned. She was dreading this day. She really didn't want to think about how their date went. She hadn't spoken to Alya since the incident and that 3 days ago. And she just happened to be sitting beside each other in class. The blue haired girl eventually dragged herself out the door and into class. She didn't dare look up as she walked to her seat. She got out her books and out of the corner of her eye, she saw streaks of gold. _Huh?_ She built up the courage to turn her head and saw Adrien sitting beside her. She just about fell off her chair when an arm reached out to grab her. "Woah. Careful Pri…" _That was close._ He didn't think she heard him anyway. Shock was still spread across her face. "T-thanks." She smiled nervously and started blushing a deep shade of scarlet. She looked in front of her and saw Alya sitting in Adrien's usual seat, casually talking to Nino. "Oh yeah uhh Alya asked if we could swap seats for the day."

"Oh s-sure." Marinette didn't know what was worse. Sitting next to her best friend whom she had a fight with, or her crush. Marinette made eye contact with Alya for a second before they both realised it was too intense. She didn't know whether she was just imagining it or if she saw remorse in her friend's eyes. Marinette missed her best friend. She missed the person she could talk to anytime, about anything. She stopped herself before she could start crying. Adrien saw the two friends look at each other for the shortest time and saw the hurt flash in and out of their eyes. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you two okay?" She looked up at him, looked back down at her hands and shook her head slightly. "No." Adrien turned to look at the board. He hated seeing his Princess so upset.

Marinette hoped he wouldn't talk about it anymore. She was already struggling to hold tears in by herself, she didn't need anyone talking about it. The day felt like it would never stop. Hours of taking notes and listening to the teacher speak about things that hardly even related to the topic. Finally, everyone started packing away their books after class was dismissed. Marinette rushed for the door. All she wanted to do was snuggle up in bed and eat ice cream. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could enjoy that. She was just out of the school grounds when she felt a hand on her arm. She spun around and saw Alya standing behind her, biting her lip. "Hey. I'm really s-" Marinette could feel the anger building up inside her, threatening to overflow. "No! Don't say you're sorry. _Please don't_. You knew how I felt about him...and that's not even the worst part! You never told me you liked Adrien. It wasn't that I never listened, you just never said it! I noticed that something was bothering you. I tried to _talk_ to you. But you just kept avoiding me! Alya I didn't know what I was supposed to do. We're _best friends_ , I thought that best friends told each other _everything."_ Marinette couldn't hold in the tears anymore. They fell hard down her face. She expected a long story from Alya explaining why she did what she did. To _talk_ to her, but all the words that left her lips were "I'm sorry." Tears were falling from her eyes too but she just turned and walked away. Marinette didn't have the _energy_ to go after her. She get like she had lost the most important thing in her life. She didn't even know what their relationship was know. Most people had gone now, except for a few she didn't know.

She pressed her hands to her face and let the tears roll down her cheeks. She didn't try to hold them back anymore. She cried until she felt strong arms wrap around her fragile body and hold her. She looked up and saw golden hair and emerald green eyes. "Oh I-I'm s-sorry-" she stepped back but he just hugged her closer. "Sshh. It's okay. Take your time." She pressed her face to Adrien's chest and took deep breaths. Once she was ready, he walked her home, an arm around her. Now, he wanted more than anything to tell her who he was. Tell her that he was Chat Noir, that she was his princess. They reached the bakery and they stopped at the door. "T-thank you f-for walking me home." He looked into her tear stained eyes. "You're welcome. Will you be okay?"

She sniffed and nodded. "Thank you." Adrien smiled and watched her close the door behind her.

"Marinette...Are you okay?"

"Yeah I am. I think."

"Just know that I'm always here for you when you need me."

"Thanks Tikki." Marinette said hugging the kwami tightly.

"Marinette?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that you and Alya will become best friends again?"

"Well, I certainly hoped so."

Back at Adrien's house, he changed his clothes and laid on his bed. Thinking about Marinette, he smiled to himself. He finally knew how he felt about his Princess.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Just a reminder, I'm going out of town for a few days until probably won't be able to update until then. And I had a lot of fun writing the next chapter ;)**


	5. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to update! But here is Chapter 5 :) I say it again. I had a lot of fun writing this ;)**

Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 5

Chat Noir ran across the rooftops of Paris until he reached the one his lady would always meet him at after patrol. He stared at the stars in the sky, looking at all the different constellations and smiling at the moon which shone down on him gently. He could get used to this. A light thump interrupted his thoughts. "M-my Lady! How was patrol?"

"All clear. Paris has been quiet the past few days." She smiled,and stared up at the full moon above her.

Seeing Ladybug smile always made him have butterflies in his stomach, made him have chills run up and down his spine. But this time, it was different. Surprisingly, that didn't happen. He still cared for Ladybug, no doubt but something felt different between them. "Chat, are you okay?"

He turned around and smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He turned back around and gazed at the twinkling stars in the sky. She came and sat down beside him. "Oh. It's just that you haven't said a single pun tonight." She thought it was crazy but she kind of missed those puns. They always put a smile on her face, even though she always rolled her eyes at them.

He frowned. It's true. He hadn't said a single pun. Usually he'd be firing them all off, as if it were some competition. Although tonight, he simply didn't feel like it. "Is my lady missing my sense of humour?" He said with a small smirk. This was what she was used to. The grin on his lips. "No" she lied. They could hear the crickets chirping until he finally said "I should go."

And leapt off the roof returning to his own.

"Plagg, what is happening to me?" Adrien sighed facing the ceiling.

"What do you mean?" The kwami replied snacking on some cheese.

"You heard Ladybug. I didn't make a single pun. Then she asked if I was _alright._ "

"Should there be something wrong? I mean, there is nothing wrong with not making puns every minute."

"I know, but I _always_ make puns around her. It's what I do when I'm nervous…" _Wait what? Did that mean that he's not nervous around her anymore? He still had a massive crush on her...didn't he?_

Marinette's face kept appearing in his mind. How upset she was, how he held her until she was ready. Adrien knew that he liked Marinette, but he still likes his lady too. He sighed and shoved the pillow onto his face. He groaned. "Love is so confusing."

Marinette laid on her bed and beckoned for Tikki to come. "Tikki, did you notice anything wrong with Chat?"

"Well, apart from the fact that he didn't make as many jokes as he usually does, nope."

Marinette grew worried. She actually _missed_ those puns. _What is wrong with her?_ She couldn't ignore the fact that she was falling for Chat, but after what happened with Adrien the day before sparked up her feelings for him again. He's so kind and smart. And Chat is sweet and sarcastic. But that's what she kind of liked about him. How sarcastic he was, all the puns he'd make. "Ugh. Love is so confusing." She closed her eyes. And let herself fall asleep.

As she walked into class the next morning, Alya still wasn't in her usual seat, and Adrien was staring at her. She glanced up and immediately he looked down. _Huh?_ She placed her books onto her desk and smiled sweetly at him. "I hope you don't mind, I'm uh, sitting here again."

"No, it's fine." She looked in front of her. Alya had her head down, looking at her desk and couldn't help but what wonder. _Does she miss me too?_ Adrien walking her home replayed in her mind. She turned to her felt and cleared her throat a bit. "Uhh I just wanted to thank you again for ah, um walking me home." She smiled nervously and looked back down on her books. "No! No problem. It was no trouble, really." They both looked awkwardly towards to board. This was going to be a long day.

She looked at Alya exit the school grounds just as it was starting to rain. She sighed. She didn't think it was going to rain today and left her umbrella at home. She started her journey, walking home in the opposite direction to her friend. Her home was roughly a 20 minute walk and she shivered at the thought. _20 minutes in the rain. Great._ She was already partially soaked, bits of her hair stuck to her face and her shoes squelched as she walked. She covered as much of her bag as she could under her cardigan. _At least I can try keep Tikki dry._ Marinette decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. It was sheltered and and she didn't want to get a cold from walking in the rain, so it seemed to make sense. The dark clouds in the sky made her surroundings much darker than usual. She hugged her shoulders tightly. _Oh it's not too long. I'll make it out of here in no time._ But every step she took, the light at the end became smaller and smaller.

This proved to be one of the worst ideas she had ever made.

Every step she took, the end of the tunnel was slipping further and further from her grasp. She ran until she reached the end. She turned around and shivered. _I am never going through there again._ She wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone. "Oh I'm sorry I wasn't-" she gasped. She backed away from the masked figure before breaking into a sprint. She didn't get very far before the masked man grabbed her wrist and pulled her back forcefully. She gasped again. Pain shot through her arm. Rain was still pouring down when he said "what's a girl like you doing out here alone?" She wanted to transform and swing away, but she couldn't. She held her bag protectively. How could she get away long enough to transform? He still had his grip firm on her wrist which was beginning to feel sore. He stepped closer and she closed her eyes when they heard a shout. "Get your hands off her!" They both looked to see where the shout had come from. The firm grip on her arm loosened a bit and she took this as a chance. She tried to wriggle free from his grasp but it only became tighter as she tried to escape. This time a scream fell from her lips. She saw a streak of gold flash in front of her,then the man let go of her and ran away, pushing Marinette to the ground as he left. Her head had hit something hard, like a brick wall. Something warm trickled down her face. Arms picked her up and carried her away. Where to? She didn't know, because her world went dark.

She woke up on something soft. The softest thing she has ever felt she thought. Something cold and wet was pressed to her face as she pried her eyes open. Big green ones stared down at her. She gasped and tried to sit up, which only caused her pain. "Woah, take it easy. You hit your head pretty hard." Adrien helped her lay back down. Marinette touched the wet cloth resting on her forehead. "Was I bleeding?"

"Uhh yes."

She looked at her wrist. It was red with anger and swollen.

"Oh it's just sprained. With proper care, it should be fine in a few weeks."

She nodded and took a look around and saw very different surroundings from the familiar soft pink walls of her room.

"W-where am I-"

"Shh. It's okay just lie down."

Adrien rubbed the back of his head.

"You're um in my room."

He smiled nervously, laughing softly.

 _Wait what? I'm in Adrien's room! Probably in Adrien's bed...wait what am I doing here?_

"Um why am I here?"

"There was a guy in a mask sorta attacking you. Luckily I was there I guess. You could've really gotten hurt."

"Oh. Thank you" she said calmly, not really knowing what else to say. She also noticed she wasn't in her clothes. She was wet because it was raining. She looked down what covered her. It was warm, dry and comfortable. She was wearing sweatpants...and a blue shirt. This wasn't what she was wearing before..

"Um Adrien?"

"Yeah?" He said changing her cloth.

"Where are my clothes?"

He froze, not knowing what to say. He refused to turn around and face her. Red dusted his cheeks.

"A-are these yours?"

He remained frozen. Realisation hit her as she realised that there was no one else around. _Who changed me out of my normal clothes?_ She gasped.

"Did you...my clothes…" she placed a hand over her mouth. He spun around.

"Uhh...your clothes were wet and you didn't have any other clothes...a-and there wasn't anyone else around.."

"YOU CHANGED ME?" She half screamed. She looked down at what she was wearing. They were warm and comfy. She felt around and realised that she was still wearing her bra and undies but everything else…

"Did you see my…" she stopped herself before she could say anymore. He turned scarlet red.

"I'm r-really sorry. Like I said, you were wet and cold and y-you had no other clothes."

"It's okay. Yes thank you." They both looked the other way, not knowing what to say to each each other.

"And just so you know, I said no."

"W-what?"

"I said no. I figured maybe you and Alya weren't speaking because she asked me out. Not sure why, but anyway I said no."

To be honest. He didn't really figure it out. Nino told him the reason why they were arguing but she didn't have to know that.

"Why? W-why did you say no.?"

He sighed. "I told her that I liked someone else."

"O-oh." He heart split down the middle just then. Her crush had liked someone else. She knew this would eventually happen. She refused to let tears escape her eyes, not knowing that that girl who held her crush's heart was her. Silence filled the air once again. He blushed and bit his lip.

"What time is it?

" It's ah half past five."

"What?" It's been just over two hours since school finished and she should have been home by now. She touched her forehead and it instantly started stinging. She flinched.

"I'll get you a band aid." He carefully placed the plaster over her head and helped her get up.

"Thank you for everything, but I should get going."

He smiled as he walked her home once again. As they got to the door, Marinette's parents rushed to open it. Sabine and Tom buried their daughter in a hug.

"Marinette! Where were you? We got worried!" She saw her forehead and wrist and gasped.

"What happened?"

Adrien stepped in and said "she was walking home and someone not so friendly approached her."

"Oh. Are you a friend of Marinette's?"

"S-sorry." Marinette cut in.

"Mum, dad this is Adrien. He's in my class and he found me."

Sabine smiled. "Thank you so much for helping our daughter."

"Yes. Thank you very much. How can we ever repay you?" Tom said extending a hand. Adrien shook it politely.

"Oh it's no problem Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng. Seeing Marinette everyday is enough." He blushed slightly at the words that slipped out of his mouth. Sabine giggled. "I see. Thank you very much Adrien." Marinette blushed and bit her lip, which Adrien thought was adorable.

He walked back home with a smile. He was meant to be patrolling with Ladybug but he was sure she could handle herself for one night. _I can't believe I dressed her…._ red dusted his cheeks as he remembered what he saw. _Is that a violation of privacy?_

Once her parents made sure their daughter was okay, they sent her to bed. She touched her swollen wrist and scrunched her face. She sat on her bed, memories flooding her head. She smiled to herself. "Tikki can you believe it?" The silence scared her. She looked around for her bag. _Oh no._ She searched her entire room her purse. A hand covered her mouth. It was nowhere to be seen.

 **Author's** **Note:**

 **I will write Chapter 6 as soon as I can. Thanks for waiting! Feel free to review, favourite and follow. :)**

 **-Cheeky :)**


	6. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 6

**Author's note:**

 **Chapter 6 :) Enjoy**

Adrien sighed as fell on his bed. "Maybe I should check up on her later."

Plagg stopped eating his camembert and looked up at the boy. "You saw her less than an hour ago."

Adrien chuckled to himself. "No Plagg, as Chat Noir."

"I repeat. You saw her less than an hour ago."

"Yes, Adrien has but not Chat. It's only polite to go and see if she's okay. Don't you think?"

It's been a while since he visited her as Chat Noir, and this was the perfect time.

Plagg groaned and grumbled to himself, continuing to eat his cheese.

"Fine then. So when do you plan to see her?"

Adrien smiled. "Right now."

Meanwhile, Marinette was freaking out. Tikki was missing. _Missing. She could be anywhere!_ She thought. _I must have lost my bag after that creep attacked me._ What could she do without Tikki? She prayed that her luck would be on her side and there wouldn't be any akuma attacks until she found her kwami. She was pacing around her room when she heard tapping on her window. She walked up to the glass only to see a black cat with glowing green eyes waving at her. She let him in and sat on her bed.

"So I heard about the strange man that attacked you. Are you okay?"

Marinette smiled. "He didn't really _attack_ me, but yeah I'm fine." He noticed that her wrist was still swollen but was growing smaller gradually. She caught him staring and hid her arm. "Oh. It's just sprained. That's all."

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" He reached out and touched it but she flinched and pulled away. She scrunched up her face in pain. _He didn't realise it hurt that much._

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. It's just a sprain."

Adrien remembered that Marinette had a crush on him and wanted to get as much out of her as possible. "So...you must have kicked his butt."

She looked up at him with wide eyes. "A-actually, a friend helped me out."

"A friend? Alya must have whooped his butt then." He said, smirking.

"It wasn't Alya." She said, blush dusting her cheeks.

"Oh. Who was it then?" He was having fun with this. A little too much fun he thought.

"It was umm Adrien, actually."

He remembered seeing Marinette as he was walking home coming out of an alleyway when a man in black approached her. He watched behind a nearby wall, suspicious. It was when he grabbed her that he decided to do something. He ran in from behind and elbowed the stranger in the stomach. Hard, but not too hard. Just enough to scare him off. He then took her unconscious body back to his house, and stayed with her until she woke up.

"Wait...Adrien as in _the_ Adrien? The one you like? Congratulations, Princess!"

A grin was plastered onto his face as she hit him playfully. With her good hand of course.

"Yeah. He was really nice. I actually hit my head" she said, gesturing to the plaster on her forehead. "and he stayed with me until I was okay."

Chat smiled. "I'm so happy for you, Princess." It was then when he noticed she was still in his clothes. They both blushed. "Congratulations, Princess. I'm glad you got your big moment."

Plagg could sense Tikki nearby. Why. he didn't know. Was Ladybug nearby? He followed the signal until he found Marinette's purse in a corner. "Tikki?" The kwami whispered. "It's okay. There's no one around." The red kwami burst out of the bag and into the arms of Plagg. "Plagg, I was so scared. I thought I'd never be able to get out of that purse." She said, tears streaming down her face. Plagg gave her a cookie from Adrien's secret stash and went to tell Adrien about his findings.

"This is Marinette's? Well I'll give it to her at school tomorrow."

Sabine called Alya and told her about what happened. After she hung up Alya collapsed on her bed and cried. She wanted now more than anything to call her best friend and ask if she was okay. She wanted more than that. She wanted to apologise and be best friends again. She missed her dearly and couldn't stand to be away from her anymore.

Marinette arrived at school early that morning, her eyebrows still furrowed with worry about her lost kwami. She felt empty without her pink handmade purse hanging by her side. She fought back tears as the bell rang, trying not to think about whether she'll see her kwami again. This week had been one of the worst weeks of her life. First, she fought with her best friend. Then she was attacked by a stranger, then she lost Tikki. Although she got to spend time with Adrien, it would never make up for what had happened. The bell rang throughout the school and Adrien hurried into class. He looked at Marinette. He hated to see all the hurt and sadness in her eyes. He knew what she had gone through these past few days. He took the empty seat beside her and patiently waited for break. After the period had finished, he took hold of Marinette's hand. She looked up at him. "H-hey. Uh you left this behind.." She took the bag from him hoping, no _praying_ that Tikki was still safely inside. She thanked him, gave him back his clothes she wore the day before and quickly ran to the closest bathroom. She closed the stall door behind and opened the purse. "Tikki?" Once again the red kwami flew out of her bag and into Marinette's arms. "Oh my gosh! Tikki are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. Just a little bit hungry."

She grabbed a cookie from her bag gave it to Tikki to eat.

"I'm so sorry, Tikki!"

"It's okay, Marinette. You were hurt."

She hugged her kwami tightly.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Tikki smiled and hugged her back just as tight.

Marrinete walked out of the bathroom as calmly as she could, only greeted by arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"A-alya!"

"Marinette I'm so so sorry! Your mum told me what happened and I couldn't stay away much longer! I had to make sure you were okay. I missed you so much, Marinette. Being away from you for so long reminded me how much I need you in my life."

Tears started to fall from her eyes and fresh ones started to form in Marinette's.

"Alya, I should be the one to apologise. I overreacted. I shouldn't have run away and I missed you too! I thought about you every night and most times I nearly cried."

The two embraced each other in a hug.

"So does that mean we're still best friends?"

Marinette smiled.

"Of course."

"So uh. Just to clear the air, do you really like Adrien?"

Alya scratched her head. "Umm well..I thought he was attractive, but to be honest, who doesn't? I actually kinda like Nino."

"What? Nino? I didn't know you two had a thing for each other!"

"W-well while I was sitting behind him in class, I got to talk to him a lot and well, we have a lot in common. Now, you tell me all about the man that hurt my best friend!"

They went to sit down at the base of a tree and Marinette told Alya all about the incident.

"Wait, so how'd you get away? Did you fight him?"

"N-not exactly."

Marinette sighed having to tell the this story again.

"Girl, what's that supposed to mean?"

"Someone else found me."

Her face turned scarlet as she looked down at her shoes.

"No way! Was it someone we know?!"

Marinette nodded sheepishly.

"No! Wait a sec...was it a _special_ certain someone we know?"

Marinette nodded again sheepishly.

Alya started jumping up and down

"EEEEEEEKKKKK! REALLY?"

Marinette looked around nervously as everyone turned to look at them.

"Adrien saved you?!"

"Yes, now shh! You're causing a _scene!_ "

"Wait! Did _he_ fight him?"

The bell rang for 3rd period.

"I'll tell you later."

They headed back to class and Marinette found Adrien in Alya's seat.

"E-excuse me Adrien, but you're in Alya's seat."

He looked at them both and smiled.

"My apologies" and bowed. As he passed Marinette he whispered in her ear. "I'm glad you two sorted it out." He winked at her, causing her to blush. She mouthed back. "Me too."

She was just about to go to bed when she heard tapping on her window. She waved and let the black alley cat in. "So, Princess. I heard that you and Alya are speaking again."

"Yeah! We missed each other too much."

"I'm glad, Princess."

Marinette giggled at the nickname. "Me too. Turns out, she doesn't like Adrien! She just thought he was attractive." Chat blushed.

"T-that's great! Right?"

"Yeah! I mean that means I still get him all to myself." She took a poster off the wall and kissed it. Chat laughed slightly.

"What? Are you jealous?" She said making a smug face.

"Maybe just a little."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Feel free to review, favourite, follow and PM me! Hope you liked this chapter :)**

 **-Cheeky :)**


	7. Unspoken Thoughts-Chapter 7

Adrien woke to something shuffling slightly beside him.

"Plagg. If you want cheese, it's in the fridge." He groaned sleepily. He pressed his face to the pillow under him. _Hmm cinnamon._ The stirring continued. Except this time, it was definitely too big to be Plagg. A voice confirmed his suspicion.

"Marinette! Get up it's almost 8! You're going to be late for school!"

Adrien's eyes burst open with shock as Marinette moaned. "5 more minutes maman.."

He tried to get out of her bed as silently and as quickly he could so he could transform and go back home. Cursing his bad luck, Marinette stirred even more and turned to face him, eyes still shut. He froze. He wasn't transformed. If she opened her eyes now, his cover would be blown. He beckoned for Plagg to come to him as the kwami woke up on the floor. He transformed and the bright light woke Marinette up completely.

"C-chat?!" He waved a two fingered salute and whispered.

"Sorry, Princess" and left.

Marinette could dismiss what she saw as lack of sleep, but she rubbed her eyes furiously. She woke up before the bright light and _swore_ she saw blonde and hair and familiar green eyes.

"Adrien?"

She paced around her room Tikki hovering close by.

"No Tikki! I must have been dreaming. Chat was here right?"

"Sorry, Marinette. I'm not sure I was still asleep."

The raven haired girl groaned as she paced even faster.

"I _swear_ he was here, and I _swear_ I saw Adrien before he left! But I _must_ be crazy because Adrien can't be Chat Noir! Adrien is so kind and calm. And Chat is so crazy and uncontrollable! Tikki, tell me I'm crazy."

"Okay. You're crazy." Marinette shot her an unimpressed look.

"What? You told me to!"

She rolled her eyes and glanced at her clock.

"We'll talk about this after school."

She opened her purse for the kwami to hide inside, rushed down the stairs and out the door.

Meanwhile, Adrien was pacing around his own room.

"Plagg! How could you not tell me?!"

"Sorry, Adrien. I fell asleep too. That's what happens when you don't give me enough cheese."

"Oh my _goodness_! I'm so lucky Dad is out of town. If he found out I didn't come back home he would kill me!"

For the first time, luck was on his side and Natalie came in to check on him just as he got home to see if he was up to get ready for school. He walked through the classroom door just as the bell rang to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at him with wide eyes. _Be cool_. He thought. He smiled a bit too wide and waved a bit too enthusiastically. It took her a moment but she smiled nervously and waved back.

 _Does she know? Please say she doesn't know._

Marinette still had her doubts but she was positive she saw him in her room this morning. She didn't really want to find out Chat's identity, but if he was actually Adrien, it would make her life a _whole lot_ easier.

The school bell rang for lunch and as she walked to meet Alya at their tree she saw Adrien chatting happily with Nino. _Don't stare. DON'T STARE._ Of course she turned her head sideways to stare at the green eyed boy. He threw his head back with laughter. Mouth open wide and eyes squinted shut, he was still perfect in Marinette's eyes. _What were they laughing at? Her?_ She quickly stood up straighter and smoothed down her hair. _What am I doing?_ She shook her head and carried on walking.

"That was absolutely _paw_ ful."

Marinette had never turned around faster in her life. Unluckily for her, her actions drew the attention of the two boys sitting down on the bench.

"H-hey Marinette!

"H-hi!" She almost ran away. _Did he just say a cat pun? No. It was just a coincidence. Maybe Adrien likes cats too?_

"Crap. She knows. She definitely knows. Plagg she _knows."_

"Okay…"

"But maybe she might not know... _ya know?"_

"Uhh...no?"

Adrien groaned as he rubbed his face with his hands. He looked at his clock. 7:30pm. _I better just straighten things out._ Time to visit Princess. "Plagg, claws out!"

The black cat ran across the rooftops of Paris. He dropped down softly of the familiar terrace. Nerves started running through his body. Up his arms, down his legs. _Come on. You're Chat Noir. You can do this._ He gathered up all the courage I'm his body and knocked on the window. Marinette looked up from her desk and waved at him. He felt sweat run down the back of his neck. He was not ready. As she unlatched the window he jumped down onto the floor.

"Uhh..Hey Princess!"

He decided to go straight for it and rambled everything on his mind.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep in your room I feel terrible I'll never do it again please forgive me and I understand if you don't I'll never come back ever and when I transformed I really hope you didn't see anything."

The blue eyes girl chuckled softly at his ramble. It reminded her so much of herself.

"So..did you see anything?"

"No." She lied.

He felt his shoulders relax and let go of the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"And it's okay, kitty cat. I forgive you. Just don't do it again." She playfully tapped his nose. His eyes widened. Why did he find it attractive?

"S-so I can come back?"

She laughed even more.

"Of course!"

"Good. What's a princess without her prince?" He said with a cheeky grin.

"Who said I you were my prince?"

 _What? Did she just…._ He was used to this from his lady but this...this felt different. He felt himself deflate and she must have noticed because she roared with laughter. She had her head thrown back and she clutched her sides. She wiped the tears from her eyes as he stared at her in bewilderment. She placed a hand on his shoulder as she tried to control her breathing. She looked at his stunned face. This only set her off again.

"Don't worry! I'm just kidding! I didn't know I had that kind of effect on you, kitty."

"W-well y-you-" He was lost for words. He always had something up his sleeve. Whether it was a pun, or a smart comeback. _What had she done to him?_

'Relax, I'm _joking."_

Marinette didn't know what sparked up this flirtatious side of her. But she kind of liked it.

While they talked about their lives, she watched his movements carefully, trying to make a connection between him and Adrien. Since Marinette didn't know Adrien that well, it was pretty hard. And she definitely didn't know what caused it, but she found herself making puns.

"I'm _feline_ sleepy. I need a catnap."

Chat laughed. "That was absolutely _pawful."_

She heard that somewhere before…from Adrien! She didn't have time to think about it anymore, she felt her eyes grow heavy and let them fall. Chat looked down at his Princess and smiled she had fallen asleep on him. _Again._ He was feeling tired too, but he wasn't going to let the night before happen again. He rested her head on the cat pillow and placed the pink blanket over her still body. He jumped onto the terrace and leapt away, letting his Princess sleep.

At school the next day, Marinette watched Adrien carefully during class and not in the way she usually did. She watched him like a hawk the entire day. She saw the winks he gave people and cheeky faces he made when he thought no one was looking. But Marinette saw it all. It was when he gave Nino a sheepish grin and waggled his eyebrows when all the puzzle pieces fit together. All the winks, grins and eyebrow waggles. She finally connected the dots when she gasped.

"Adrien's Chat Noir."


	8. Unspoken Thoughts Chapter 8

**A/N:**

 **I'm soooooo sorry for the long wait! To be completely honest, I forgot about this story. But never again! I've just been really busy with school and netball trials. I'll try and upload next weekend :) Here's Chapter 8.**

"What did you say?" He swore he heard Marinette say something.

"Oh! Um nothing! Sorry I have to go." She quickly smiled and rushed out the door. _That was strange_ he thought.

She needed to think about her new discovery. She had to be 100% certain if she wanted to confront him. _Wait. Should I confront him? No._ She thought. If she was wrong, her chances with him were gone. He probably wouldn't forgive her. She began to think of all the worst things that could happen if she made a false accusation.

Adrien grabbed Alya's arm as she walked out of the school gates. "H-hey Alya, has Marinette said anything about me?" He laughed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You mean besides the usual?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Usual?"

She clasped a hand over her mouth.

"So nothing _un_ usual?"

"Nope" she grinned.

"O-okay thanks."

He said goodbye and headed for home.

"Well, there is a possibility she _doesn't_ know.." Plagg said stuffing Camembert into his mouth.

"I guess you're right." His phone beeped, reminding him about patrol with his lady.

 _That's odd._ Usually the blonde had spent most nights thinking about Ladybug and looking forward to patrol with her. But these past few days, she had completely escaped his mind. Actually, for the first time, he didn't want to patrol. Not that he didn't want to see her, he always would but today, he just wasn't feeling up to it. He transformed and met up with Ladybug at their usual spot. "Good evening, My Lady."

She spun around in shock nearly falling off the rooftop. He reached out to steady her.

"Whoa. You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine."

Silence built up between them until the awkwardness was too much for her. "So, did you see anything unusual on the way here?"

"Nope."

She couldn't look into his eyes. "M-me neither. Umm, goodnight Chat."

He watched as she swung away on her yo yo. _Why are the two most important people in my life avoiding me?_ He thought. _Did I do something wrong?_ He leapt away into the night back to his house.

Marinette held up a picture of Adrien, and a picture of Chat. She looked at the both of them.

 _Hmm, they do have similar build, same colour hair...but totally different personalities!_ She groaned and she sunk down into her bed.

"Tikki, what do you think?" She looked hopefully at the kwami.

"Well, Marinette they do look awfully alike."

"But t-their so different!"

"Marinette, you and Ladybug are pretty different too."

Realization hit her in the head. _Hard. Tikki was right. Ladybug was confident and strong and while Marinette had some of that show in her daily life, she was mostly shy and kind of quiet._ She didn't actually want to find out Chat's identity, but now for some reason, she was itching to know.

The end of the school day came rather quickly, and she couldn't help but feel bad for avoiding Adrien all day. But it puzzled her. A couple of weeks ago, he hardly noticed her and probably wouldn't have minded if they didn't talk much. But she was sure he knew that Marinette was trying not to talk to him. He couldn't take it anymore and tapped her shoulder after class.

"M-marinette. Can I talk to you?" She was dreading this moment.

"S-sure!"

"Um, why are you avoiding me?" His words hit her like a baseball to the face,

"I-I'm not trying to!" He raised his eyebrow. She sighed

"Was I that obvious?" _Are you kidding me?_ He thought. _Every time I looked at you, you would look away and whenever I tried to talk to you, you would tell me you had to go._

"Um, kinda." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-sorry, it's just that I have a lot on my mind at the moment and I just-" she sighed and hung her head.

"Don't worry, I know what that feels like." She looked up at him. He looked into her ocean blue eyes, tears starting to form.

She sniffed. "Really?"

"Yeah, I understand. Take your time." He forced a smile and walked away. She felt like her heart broke.

She didn't even know why she was crying, but she wiped her eyes and laid down.

"I blew it didn't I?"

"Oh Marinette, no you didn't."

"Tikki, he didn't even give me a chance to explain. It was like he didn't even want to know."

Marinette had skipped dinner and just went straight to bed. Something tapped on her window. Tikki flew into her drawer.

"Hey Chat." Marinette smiled

"Hey Princess."

"So..am I I'm danger?"

"What? No. Why?"

"You're here, so I thought I was in danger."

Adrien's jaw hung open slightly.

"Can't I come to visit my princess?" He said smugly.

"Of course."

Silence built up in the empty space between them. Adrien really wanted to tell her the truth. He knew she was trust worthy, and she either already knew or she was going to figure it out. Marinette was smart.

"M-marinette."

Her eyes widened. _I don't think I've ever heard him use my real name._

"Y-yeah?"

"I r-really like you..a-and I want to get to know you with my mask off.."

 _Is he really going to tell me who he is?_

Part of Marinette really wanted to know, to see if she was right. But the other part really didn't want to know, because it probably meant she would have to tell him who she was. To be honest, she was surprised he hadn't figured it out already.

"Chat..I would really like that too." She smiled, her cheeks reddening.

She was waiting for this. He looked into her eyes and slowly pulled his ring off.

She squeezed her eyes shut at the bright light not knowing if she should open them again.

She sat there with her eyes shut, not daring to open them. He began to wonder if he made the right decision. He could transform back if he wanted to. There was time.

"M-marinette?"

Slowly she pried one eye open and peeked. Then they both fluttered open. She wasn't sure of they'd been wider in her life.

"A-adrien?"

"Y-yeah. Sorry if it wasn't what you were expect-" he was cut off because her lips latched onto his. They fell backward onto the bed and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They broke apart. She found herself crying again.

"Princess? Are you okay?"

"Yes..I'm just so glad it was you." She pressed her face into his chest while his into her hair.

"Me too. So..would you like to go out with me?"

"More than anything. Wait. What about Ladybug?"

"Oh well. She made her feelings clear and I've uh moved on. I'll tell her tomorrow." He smiled.

She wanted to the him right then but he glanced at the clock. Half past 12.

"Whoops. I have to go now, Princess. I'll meet you after school."

Before she knew it, he had transformed and leaped away.

"W-wait…"

Marinette couldn't wait for the end of school. She would surely tell him then. Would he be happy? Would he be disappointed? The bell rang, and almost instantly after, screams echoed throughout the school grounds. Marinette looked at Adrien. He was already bolting away and she knew she had to do the same. She transformed and looked down from the school roof to see where the havoc was. She looked down and saw Chat Noir already at the scene. She raced to the park where a man going by the name of "Cut Throat" stood. He was angry and had knifes floating all around him. _Some sort of butcher?_ She thought. Knifes headed their way and they leaped in opposite directions. "Chat! Any idea where the akuma is?"

"I was thinking in the knife he's holding." She looked at Cut Throat and noticed that he was carrying a larger knife and appeared to be using it to control the others.

"Right."

Knifes were thrown at them from all directions.

"Lucky Charm!"

A large magnet landed in her hands.

"ladybug! Watch out!"

She looked up and tried to dodge the incoming knife. It nicked her, but she could deal with that later.

"My Lady! Are you alright.?"

There was pain shooting throughout her body. But she could handle it. She used the magnet to attract the knife the akuma was holding while dodging the others.She broke the knife and purified the akuma. They were about to fist bump when Chat spoke.

"Uhh Ladybug? There's this girl, and I uh really like her and we're sorta dating?"

She smiled. The pain was getting harder to ignore.

"I just wanted to let you know." She was about to tell him when she fell to her knees.

"M-my Lady?"

She looked down at her suit. It was stained a different kind of red. Before she could fall backwards Chat caught her, tears in his eyes. "A-are you okay?!" He knew very well she wasn't. She smiled up at him. _Why was she smiling?!_ She chuckled just before her transformation wore off. "Silly kitty."

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you so much to those who have waited for me to upload :) Hope you enjoyed Chapter 8. Please review, favourite, follow and PM me!**

 **-Cheeky ;)**


End file.
